


A Villain with a Happy Ending... Or so it Seemed

by Gone_Gravy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_Gravy/pseuds/Gone_Gravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One moment she was finally on her way to a happy ending and the next... It was all taken from her in the blink of an eye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Villain with a Happy Ending... Or so it Seemed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these OUAT characters nor the song in the beginning. I hope you all enjoy. :)

↱ I'm searching for something that I can't reach...  
My ghost, where'd you go?  
I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me.  
My ghost, where'd you go?  
What happened to the soul that you used to be? ↲

Lo que sucedió en realidad. That was something that Regina did not know. One moment she was finally on her way to a happy ending and the next... It was all taken from her in the blink of an eye. It was her fault, really. At least that was what she would always believe. Had she paid a little more attention, reacted a little faster, she would still be down the road to her happy ending.

But alas, that did not happen. And, as it turned out, villains never do get happy endings.

¿Qué ha pasado? Well... That she could remember vividly.

The day had started like any other day. It was a Saturday. Regina had awoken in the arms of her True Love: Robin Hood. Her son and Roland were asleep in their rooms. It was the day of the trip they had been planning for the last month. Where was their destination? Florida. Disney World.

As usual, the brunette had awoken first out of the four of them, leaning in to give Robin a kiss before skillfully prying strong arms from around her and slipping out of bed. First Regina checked on the children who, shockingly, were still asleep. Then, the woman descended the staircase and went into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Nearly half an hour later Regina could hear three sets of feet coming down the stairs, the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon luring them out of their deep slumber. The four of them ate at the breakfast table, all conversations surrounding their excitement for going to Disney World.

After breakfast was over and the dishes were washed, the little family got ready for their trip, loaded the car, and was off to the airport to catch their flights.

One Mississippi: Regina went over the checklist to make sure they had everything while Henry and Roland talked in the back.

Two Mississippi: Robin was fumbling around with the CDs, searching for his favorite one.

Three Mississippi: Regina looked back to pass Roland her phone to watch cartoons.

Four Mississippi: Robin looked over to Regina without her realizing it.

Five Mississippi: The moment that changed Regina's life forever.

_______________________________________

The brunette awoke with a sharp pain in her frontal lobe, eyes squeezing shut until it dulled out. Chocolate orbs opened to a bright light, taking a few seconds to adjust. When she did, the woman saw that she was in a bed. {What the...} The beeping to the right of her made her head turn, slowly, to see what it was. A heart rate and blood pressure monitor?

Finally, her other senses began to work. She could smell the alcohol, the sterile environment; she could hear and see the doctors and nurses passing by. Regina lifted her left hand, it dropping as a sharp pain from her clavicle struck her. It was then that she realized she could not speak. She could feel the tube down her throat and, naturally, began to panic.

The monitors went haywire as both her blood pressure and heart rate increased, the nurse nearest to her placing a hand on the unbroken clavicle. "Madam Mayor _calm down._ You're okay. The tube is helping you breathe right now."

She attempted to speak, wanting — _needing_ — to know where her family was. What even happened?

The look in the mayor's eyes was a familiar sight to the nurse. One she had seen hundreds of times whenever someone came in. The woman looked around for the doctor, spotting Whale and calling him. "Dr. Whale! Mayor Mills is awake."

Dr. Whale looked up, going straight over to the woman who was now sitting up, but was wincing. Only now did Regina feel the pain in her chest and abdomen. The man moved to remove the tube from Regina's throat, knowing that she would want to speak with the conversation they were about to have.

Once he made sure that she was comfortable and had enough water, he sat down on the edge of the bed, bracing himself for what he was about to say.

Where to start?

"Madam Mayor, do you remember anything that happened?"

Regina shook her head, trying to think, but her memories were a bit blurry. "No I— the last thing I remember is being in the car with Robin, Henry and Roland. I was giving Roland my phone to watch cartoons and... It's all black from there." She stared at the nurse then looked to Whale, sensing that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Her heart rate started to pick up, the monitor giving it away with its sudden deafening beeping. She placed her hand over her heart, trying to calm herself. There was no need to get ahead of herself before she found out what happened to her family. "Where are they? Are they hurt?"

"Well..." Whale started, glancing from the nurse to Regina. "You were in a wreck. A witness said that they saw a car speeding down the road as yours was coming down Main Street and... And it hit you from the driver's side. The witness said that your car flipped and rolled a few times. By the time paramedics got there your son, Roland and Robin were—" The man had to stop to compose his own emotions. Although he never was a fan of the mayor, he had seen her go through pain before; to see her finally happy again after Daniel and to have it all ripped away from her _again_... That was a hard pill to deliver.

"They were what?" Oh, now tachycardia was setting in on her breaking heart. Though she knew where Whale was going, she needed to hear it. Regina reached out, ignoring the pain this time, and gripped the man's arm, looking into his eyes. " _Tell_ me." She said, already feeling tears threatening to spill over.

Whale placed a hand over Regina's. All he could give her was a sympathetic look. "They're—"

She could tell just from the look on Whale's face what had happened with her family. When he finally said "they're dead," those threatening tears finally spilled over and ran down tawny cheeks.

"No, no, no. They _can't_ be dead! They were just—" A tanned hand covered her mouth as she broke into a sob, feeling as if her heart was literally breaking. How could Roland, a boy she was starting to look at as another son, Robin, her True Love, Henry, her happiness, her _everything_ be taken away in the blink of an eye? Had she really done _that_ much evil in her life to have her second chance of happiness ripped away as a consequence?

Whale's condolences fell upon deaf ears. All she wanted was to be left alone, a feeling that she was going to have to get accustomed to from now on. Not even a minute later and the man had done just that: leave her alone to go call Emma.

_____________________________________________

Emma's day had started as normal as Regina's had. She'd gotten up, showered, made pancakes in her pajamas and fixed herself a glass of orange juice, settling down at the head of the table with a fork in one hand and a file of paperwork in another. She'd known about Regina's family trip to Disney World for a few weeks now. The night before she had already said her goodbye to Henry and Regina, wishing that the two of them had a safe and fun trip. Nothing could go wrong with the destination being Florida.

Except everything.

A half an hour later and Swan was just entering the station when her phone ranged. Maybe it was Henry calling her one last time before their plane took off. "Hey kid," she said as she answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Sheriff Swan." Whoa. Definitely not Henry's voice, unless he got into Regina's potions to sound like Dr. Whale. "There's been an accident." Instantly her mind went to Henry and Regina.

**Boom boom. Boom boom.** "What happened?"

**Boom boom.** "It'd be best if you came down to the hospital."

**Bo—** "I'm on my way."

_____________________________________________

Ten minutes later Emma came bursting through the doors of the hospital. "Where is he?!" She asked the first nurse she saw, referring to Whale. Her stomach was in knots, twisting and tightening when emerald orbs landed on the doctor. "Henry and Regina. Where are they? Are they okay?"

Her worry increased with the prolonged silence in response to her questioning. "Sheriff if you could just come—" The man gently attempted to guide Emma into a private room, but she jerked back and shook her head, patience wearing thin. "No! Just tell me!" Her voice shook, heart racing. "What happened?! Where are Regina and Henry?!" She tried again, hoping this time answers were given.

"There was an accident on their way to the airport. A speeding car ran the light and hit them from the driver's side. Regina is okay. She has a few broken bones, bruises, and a brain swelling that we're monitoring, but she will be okay." Somehow Regina had managed to come out of the wreck alive with nothing too major. Lucky her.

Emma nodded, her anxiety easing. Regina was fine. That was good, right? "What about Henry? Is he okay?"

Just like the first time he had to deliver the news his countenance changed. He placed a hand on the blonde mother's shoulder, his silence speaking just as much volume as it did with Regina. That explained the sinking feeling. "Is he—" It felt as if her throat was constricting while she tried to speak. She knew. Her heart, mind and body knew. Still she had to _hear_ those words.

"He's dead, Emma. Regina was the only survivor. I'm... I'm _so_ sorry for your loss."

“No…” Although tears filled her eyes, she refused to let them fall. Part of her didn't believe Whale. How could someone be there one day and just... Gone the next in the blink of an eye? No, no. This was not happening. This _could_ not be happening.

Feet propelled her forward in search of Regina's room. Luckily her first guess was a success.

First her eyes landed on the monitors that were beeping at a quicker rate than they should have been, then they traveled along the tubes to the sobbing brunette in bed. "Regina."

Hearing her name made her head snap up. "Emma..." Oh God. How could she forget about Henry's birth mother? "Did Dr. Whale—"

"He told me." Cautiously, Swan walked further into the room until she was at her bedside, settling in the chair that happened to be there. "I..." Her gaze went from Regina down to the floor, her façade and heart breaking. It must be true. Henry was... Gone.


End file.
